Longue Agonie
by Vasa34
Summary: Les dernières pensées de Xerxes Break... À quoi a-t-il pensé avant de mourir ? Ou plutôt, à qui... Sur le seuil de la mort, on réalise parfois des choses qu'on avait profondément enterré dans notre coeur.


Concours d'été 2016 Arthemysia

Titre : Longue Agonie

Mot de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui, je vous propose un One-Shot sur le merveilleux manga de Jun : Pandora Hearts.

Cet Os, on ne le cachera pas, c'est pour un concours d'Arthemysia.

D'ailleurs, si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille d'aller voir ses écrits splendides !

On devait respecter 3 trucs, donc une phrase, une image et un mot.

Phrase : Soleil et Tempête se mêlaient en un tout dévastateur.

(Lol, si on avait pu avec KHR, le couple aurait pas été dur à trouver...) (Même si je trouve que ça ferait assez bizarre, Ryôhei et Gokudera ensemble... Bouahhh ! Des... Des images... Elles s'immiscent dans mon esprit... Je... AHHHH ! *Agonie*)

Image : La grande vague de Kanagawa

Mot : Agonie

Alors bon, on va essayer ! Surtout, bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Pandora Hearts ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais à Jun Mochizuki ! Seule l'histoire m'appartient !

Couple : Break x Gil. Ben oui.

ATTENTION ! SPOIL ! SI TU N'AS PAS LU LE CHAPITRE 92, DONC LE TOME 22, VA-T'EN SI TU NE VEUX PAS TE FAIRE SPOILER UN DES MOMENTS LES PLUS BEAUX ET CRUELLES DE LA SÉRIE !

Non, je ne suis pas intense.

* * *

 **Longue Agonie**

Alors, ça devait se finir comme ça.

Tss. Il devenait pitoyable. Gilbert avait déteint sur lui. Trop déteint. Mais en ce moment même, alors qu'il allait quitter ce monde, un paradoxe vient s'immiscer en lui. Un sacré paradoxe, en fait. Celui de la vie et de la mort.

D'un côté, il était heureux de partir. Après tout, avec toutes les choses foireuses qu'il avait fait, il le méritait un peu.

Mais cette possibilité fût bien vite mise de côté par un argument encore plus fort.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il... Ne voulait pas les quitter. Il voulait rester avec eux, ses amis. Oui, ses amis, qui l'avait accepté tel qu'il était sans jamais l'abandonner. Même quand ils ont appris ce passé de merde, ils ne l'ont pas lâchés. Ce passé atroce où il n'a fait que tuer et tuer sans relâche...

Tout ça pour envoyer la petite Sinclair dans l'Abysse.

Quelle vie, quand même. Quand on regarde tout ce qu'il a fait.

Il y a 50 ans de cela, il était aux services de la famille Sinclair et il n'a même pas pu honorer son titre de valet. Il n'avait pas su les protéger de ces assassins... Il était parti se promener avec la petite fille des Sinclair. En y pensant, elle ressemblait beaucoup à Miss Sharon... Elle serait probablement devenue comme elle, si elle était encore de ce monde... En plus, sa mort avait été si horrible... Grâce à son vœu à la Volonté de L'Abysse, elle avait été transformée en contractante illégale... Par sa faute...

Merde, ce n'était pas son genre de s'apitoyer ainsi ! Allait-il mourir dans les méandres de la minabilité ? Pourtant, ça c'était le rôle de Gilbert, pas le sien !

Pourtant, sa vie repassait devant ses yeux... Bon, sa fin arrivait pour vrai... Ce n'était donc pas une légende quand on disait que notre vie repassait devant nos yeux à notre dernier souffle !

Après la mort des Sinclair, il avait abandonné la jeune orpheline pour passer un pacte avec Albus, le chevalier blanc.

Au-dessus de 116 victimes à son actif... On lui avait donné le surnom de "Spectre aux yeux rouges". En y réfléchissant, ça lui allait plutôt bien... C'était assez classe. Mais il ne pouvait pas penser de tels choses avec toutes ces innocentes morts par sa faute. Leurs regards... Il ne les oubliera jamais. Ça le hantait toutes ses nuits. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'en Enfer, Satan lui réservera un autre sort. Voir leurs yeux en larmes le suppliant de les épargner. Il les avait tous tué sans regret. Hommes, femmes, enfants, vieillards.

Vieillard... Il sourit intérieurement. Maintenant, c'était lui, le vieil homme. Et son heure arriverait bientôt. Juste le temps d'achever ce stupide flash-back sans aucune importance.

Longue agonie. Pire que toute les tortures possibles.

Et comme tout contractant illégal, il avait fini par sombrer dans l'Abysse. Et il l'avait rencontré. Cette fille. Cette fille qui ressemblait tellement à Alice, mais elle avait les cheveux blancs. Son simple vœu l'avait tellement ébranlé... Il se rappellera toujours de ses paroles remplis de désespoir et de tristesse.

 _« Je ne veux plus être la Volonté de l'Abysse ! Détruit cet univers... Et protège-nous... Elle et moi... Sauve Alice ! »_

Il lui avait promis de réaliser son vœu.

Promesse qui au bout du compte, n'a pas vraiment été honorée...

Pas qu'il n'avait pas essayé. Après s'être réveillé de son combat chez Isla Yura, il avait décidé de le réaliser, ce vœu.

Bah, Oz s'en chargerais sûrement. Après tout, il semblait vraiment s'être attaché à ce lapin carnivore... Si on pouvait encore l'appeler "lapin"... Après tout, le vrai lapin noir était Oz... En soit ça ne changeait pas vraiment quoique ce soit, mais savoir qu'Oz était en fait une chain, ça faisait un certain choque.

Ah... La douleur se rependait lentement mais sûrement dans ses veines. Comme un poison. Le poison de la mort. C'est le cas de le dire. Littéralement.

Longue agonie. Pourquoi devait il souffrir à ce point avant de mourir ?

Mourir.

Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête. Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Qu'est qui l'attendait, dans l'autre monde ? L'Enfer ? Le vide ? Juste... Rien. On allait l'oublier, point, c'est ça ?

Mais d'autres souvenirs arrivèrent dans sa pauvre tête de vieil homme.

Il s'était réveillé 50 ans plus tard chez les Rainsworth. Shelly... Elle était un rayon de soleil dans cette tempête de ténèbres qui l'engloutissait lentement. Ces ténèbres qui ne cessaient de lui répéter des atrocités en pleine face. Des atrocités, peut-être, mais vraies, songea Break. Il avait également rencontré la fille de Shelly. Cette petite fille qu'il considérait à présent comme une petite sœur... Sharon... Elle avait tellement grandi depuis le temps...

C'en était terrifiant. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de son meilleur ami. Reim. Ah, ce type, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver. Pourquoi il s'inquiétait toujours de lui comme ça ? Il se rappelait de ce sentiment qui l'avait envahi quand le Baskerville lui avait dit qu'il était mort chez Isla Yura. Un sentiment qui détruisait tout. Celui de la vengeance. Il était dans une rage folle. On ne touchait pas à ses amis !

Et il rencontra Oz peu avant sa cérémonie...

Et Gilbert. Ah, ce gamin. Le roi des minables. Pitoyable. Ne tient pas du tout l'alcool. Jeune fumeur.

Son amoureux.

Oui, lui et Gil sortait ensemble depuis 5 ans. Oui, oui, ce n'est pas une blague. Même si Gil était minable, il l'aimait. De toute ses forces. Un monde sans cette tête d'algue n'était pas vraiment imaginable, en fait. Comme Shelly, il était un soleil dans une tempête venu l'éclairer. Le sortir de cet Enfer ou il souffrait tellement... Depuis la mort de la Rainsworth, au fond de son cœur, il se sentait tellement vide... Mais depuis qu'il était avec Gil... Tout était différent.

Mais on s'entend que c'était lui qui dominait ! Oui, oui ! Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que Gil le domine ? Lui ? Le roi des minables ? La tête d'algue ? Pfff. Break rit. Un petit rire incontrôlable. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était par amusement ou par nervosité. Sa fin approchait, c'était normal d'avoir le traque, non ?

Gilbert était trop naïf et hésitant pour dominer quoique ce soit. Et puis, il avait une tête de dominé... Et un flash l'interrompra dans ses pensées. Génial, un flash-back d'un flash-back ! Un flash back ou une vision de l'Abysse... ?

 _C'était une belle journée d'été. Comme à la cérémonie... En fait, ça faisait exactement 5 ans que son maitre était... Était... P...Pa...Parti._

 _Le valet aimait mieux le terme "parti"_

 _Parce que dire que son maitre et meilleur ami était... Était mort, revenait à abandonner. Dire qu'il était mort... Non, Oz allait revenir. Il allait revenir. Ça fait 5 ans... Mais dans l'Abysse, le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière que dans le vrai monde. Ce qui veut dire que pour le blond, peut être que 5 ans c'est 5 mois ou 5 minute. Enfin, ça c'était dans le meilleur des cas. Parce que peut-être qu'il était déjà... Non, non, non ! Ne surtout pas être pessimiste ! Ça avait le don de le rendre de mauvaise humeur. Dans ces temps-là, il retournait chez lui pour vider une bouteille contenant une quelconque boisson alcoolisée. Malheureusement, depuis peut-être quelque mois, un certain clown ne cessait de venir le déranger... Et on lui avait mystérieusement volé toute réserve de boisson. L'argent ne pousse pas des arbres, bon sang !_

 _Il s'alluma une cigarette. Tss. En parlant du loup... Il était là, ce sale chapardeur._

 _-Mon petit Gilbert !_

 _-C'est Raven pour toi ! Dit-il sèchement._

 _-Oh, mais soit un peu gentil avec ton amoureux !_

 _Oh oui, c'est vrai. La semaine dernière, Break avait... Avec lui... Il... Raaah !_

 _-J'étais saoul ! S'énerva le noiraud._

 _-Mais tu avais l'air de drôlement aimer... Dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir._

 _Le rouge couvrait les joues du petit Gilbert._

 _-Raaah, tu m'énerve Break ! Dit Raven en entrainant l'albinos dans leurs appartements. Et timidement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Break. Le baisé s'intensifia et Xerxes prit rapidement l'avantage et bascula la tête d'algue sur le lit moelleux._

 _S'en suivit d'une partie de jambe en l'air tout simplement délicieuse._

 _Tout à coup, Gil se leva prestement du lit pour enfiler ses vêtements._

 _-Raven ? Demanda Break en haussant un sourcil._

 _-..._

 _-Gilbert ?_

 _-..._

 _-..._

 _-Je ne suis pas ta pute ! Explosa soudainement celui-ci._

 _-... ?_

 _-Si tu crois que je vais coucher avec toi juste pour ton bon plaisir, tu te gourds ! Je suis pas comme ça !_

 _Alors c'était juste ça ? Pensa l'albinos._

 _-Eh bien, tu sautes vite au conclusion, Gilb..._

 _-La ferme ! Cria-il en serrant les poings. Il ferma les yeux hermétiquement de sorte à ne plus voir cet enfoiré._

 _-Arrête de te jouer de moi ! Je ne suis pas ton esclave sexuel !_

 _-Gil..._

 _-Non, écoute moi ! Je ne coucherais plus jamais avec un monstre comme toi ! Tu m'entends enfoiré !_

 _-Écoute-moi aussi... Essaya de dire Break._

 _-Espèce de sale détraqué sexuel ! Tu ne fais que profiter de moi parce qu'Oz n'est..._

 _-Gil, tu veux sortir avec moi ? Le coupa le plus vieux._

 _-Q-quoi... ?_

 _-Tu vas quand même pas me le faire répéter une autre fois ? Dit le diabétique. Mais bon, vu que c'est toi, je te le répète : Je veux sortir avec toi. En tant que couple, je veux dire._

 _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça au début. Parce que son but premier, c'était effectivement s'amuser avec le plus jeune. Peut-être inconsciemment il avait déjà réalisé ses sentiments ? Qui sait..._

Il soupira. Il ne s'en remettra jamais ce pauvre abrutit. Malgré le fait qu'il ne le montrait pas en public, Gil l'aimait. Beaucoup. Il lui disait souvent, quand il était seul. Xerx l'avait tiré des ténèbres, lui aussi. Alors qu'Oz ne revenait pas de l'Abysse, il avait été là pour lui. Mais ce que Gil ne comprenait pas, c'était que le soleil, entre eux deux, c'était le noiraud, pas lui. Lui, il était les ténèbres, le mal. Un enfant maudit... Lui, Gil était... L'innocence. Oui, plus naïf que lui, tu meurs.

Petite anecdote, si Gil avait essayé d'arrêter de fumer tant de fois, c'était en réalité pour lui... Break en riait encore. Ce gamin avait essayé d'arrêter 8 fois sans succès.

Et sa perte de sens. Il a perdu la vue. Ah, ce châtiment, il l'attendait depuis longtemps. Sauf que le seul bémol, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tomber amoureux de Raven. Ça non. Mais en même temps, la soirée qui a suivi sa perte de vue, enfin, quand Gil a découvert qu'il était aveugle, celui-ci avait été particulièrement entreprenant... Habituellement, Xerxes devait toujours insister un peu, mais cette fois-là, il était venu de son propre gré. Il avait même essayé de le dominer en profitant de son sens en moins. Mais c'était sans compter ses réflexes de ninja que l'albinos avait repris le dessus assez facilement. Sa tête d'algue hésitait vraiment trop. C'en était presque comique. En repensant à cette nuit, Break ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire.

Une soirée torride et sensuelle ou deux être ne faisait qu'un. Soleil et Tempête se mêlaient en un tout dévastateur.

Il lui manquerait, cette tête d'algue.

 _Sa_ tête d'algue.

La douleur se faisait de plus en plus insistante. Il cracha une gerbe de sang. La fin approchait. Enfin, mettre une fin à cette horrible histoire. Abréger ses souffrances. En plus, il était seul. Il allait mourir seul, sans personne. C'était le mieux. Parce que mourir avec les gens, ça le ferait regretter. Et il ne voulait pas. Surtout, ne pas revoir Sharon, Reim, Oz, même Alice et encore moins Gilbert. Il méritait de mourir comme ça.

Alors qu'il avait été contraint à endurer cette souffrance et ses regrets, la mort daignait enfin venir le faucher.

Il aperçut le visage triste du noiraud en apprenant la nouvelle de son futur décès. Il lui donnerait ses réserves de bonbons et Émilie comme cadeau de consolation. S'il se souvenait bien, c'était écrit sur son testament. Il avait même fait un cadeau à ce rat d'égout. Oui, oui, à ce vulgaire Nightray ! C'était un superbe bouquet de roses noirs... Avec tous ses meilleurs vœux ! Enfin, "meilleurs vœux" étaient de biens grands mots... "J'espère que tu crèveras bientôt" et pleins d'autres gentillesses... Oh, aussi il confiait Miss Sheryl à ce duc décoiffé... Même s'il avait essayé de la tuer, il savait que Rufus l'aimait...

Pour ce qui était de Sharon, il n'avait pas besoins de le dire à Reim. Même que... Bon, il savait qu'il avait déjà déclaré sa flamme à la Miss, mais celle-ci lui avait dit qu'elle se mariait avec lui... Notre cher Xerxes sourit. Reim était venu le voir en pleurant et en le traitant de tout les noms d'oiseaux. Bien sûr, avec la patiente légendaire de l'albinos, en 3 secondes, Lunette fût à terre... Et peut-être inconscient. Il ne se souvenait plus. Faut dire que dans le temps, il était encore moins indulgent qu'aujourd'hui... Et légèrement plus irritable. D'ailleurs, cette histoire entre Sharon et Reim lui rappelait drôlement celle de Sheryl et du duc détraqué qu'était Rufus. Ah, les Rainsworth étaient toutes pareilles...

Nouvelle gerbe de sang. Cette fois-ci, il s'écroula par terre. Quelle agonie. Quelle mascarade. Tout ça pour sa mort ? Il en était flatté. Il pourrait enfin mourir en paix sans qu'on le dérange. Sans personne. Malgré tout, il eut un pincement au cœur. Est-ce qu'on se rappellerait de lui ? Est-ce qu'il manquerait à quelqu'un ? Non, il ne devait pas se poser ce genre de question maintenant. Il allait mourir seul, point.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que deux imbéciles viennent à lui.

Reim et Sharon.

Les idiots.

Ces imbéciles.

Ses amis

Bizarrement, au plus profond de lui, il aurait aimé que Gil soit là. Le voir une dernière fois, juste avant de disparaitre. Enfin voir, c'était une façon de parler, hein... Sentir son odeur... Un doux parfum relevé par la nicotine... C'était égoïste et il le savait. Parce qu'imposer sa mort à quelqu'un, c'est horrible. Il en avait l'expérience. Après tout, avec toutes les victimes qu'il avait faites, c'est sûr qu'il avait forcé des gens au deuil. Ironiquement, le sort se répétait sur lui et son entourage.

Quelle fin, vraiment.

Il se releva pour garder le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait... Il allait mourir, mais il restait Xerxes Break !

-Xerx ! Tu... Reste avec nous ! Dit une voix en pleure.

Miss Sharon.

Elle avait tellement grandie. En maturité, hein. Parce que niveau physique, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment. Son pacte avec Eques lui en empêchait toute croissance. Même s'il était devenu aveugle comme une taupe au soleil levant, il devina facilement les larmes déboulant sur les joues de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué avec tous les sanglots qu'il entendait. Ça lui serrait le cœur de l'entendre comme ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure. Non, elle devait sourire, pas pleurer. Elle était une demoiselle !

-Ce que vous êtes cruels... Moi qui voulait mourir seul. Dit-il ironiquement.

Il s'écroula dans les bras de Reim et Sharon. Dire qu'il se retrouverait dans une telle position de faiblesse... Pitoyable. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il mourrait avec eux ? Il aurait dû rester seul. Parce que là, il commençait à regretter. Et c'était la pire chose à faire. Il ne devait pas...

Une larme coula sur sa joue blanche. Suivit d'une autre. Elles avaient échappé à sa vigilance. Sales traitresses.

-Je veux rester avec vous ! S'exclama-t-il en réalisant son vœu le plus profondément enfouis qui refaisait surface.

Ce fût les derniers mots du chapelier avant de s'affaisser dans les bras de son meilleur ami et de sa protégée, inconscient.

Plus précisément, mort.

Sans vie.

Son cœur ne battait plus. Pas un seul bruit. Même pas un léger battement.

Il était froid. Trop froid. Il ne bougeait plus.

-Non, réveille-toi, espèce de sale vieux ! Tenta Sharon une dernière fois. Pourquoi... ? Non, tu...

Et un cri tout simplement déchirant franchi les lèvres de la petite Sharon. Un cri de tristesse. Un cri de désespoir. Un cri qui voulait tant dire. La mort, par exemple.

Il avait tellement lutté, ce pauvre Xerxes. C'était évident qu'il finisse comme ça... Non... ? Se dit Reim en retenant ses larmes du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Mais la dernière pensée de Break alla à son amour de toujours, Gilbert Nightray... Enfin, Baskerville. Mais bref. Sa tête d'algue favorite. La personne qu'il chéri le plus. Son âme sœur. Celui avec qui il aurait voulu passer tellement plus de temps... Sa dernière, dernière pensée était pour lui.

La seule chose qu'il ne lui ai jamais dit en 5 ans de relation.

 _Je t'aime, Gilbert..._

...

Un violent frisson parcourra la colonne vertébrale de Gil. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Une peur sans nom commença à l'envahir. Non, il devait rester calme. Ce n'était que son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Il ralenti sa course.

Voyant que son valet et meilleur ami ne le suivait plus, Oz pivota. Il vit le visage du noiraud en pleine confusion. Il avait une mine sérieuse et sombre. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait si sérieux.

Et ça ne faisait qu'inquiéter un peu plus le blond.

-Gil, ça va ? Demanda-il.

-Je... Oui, ça va ! Dit-il en relevant la tête. Même si l'état de son ami l'inquiétait, Oz reprit la route. Ils devaient faire vite. Gilbert était derrière lui et serra de toute ses forces dans sa main une petite alliance...

Il voulait en finir avec toute cette histoire pour la lui donner.

 _Ne crève pas, espèce d'idiot... Ne meurt pas, Break._

* * *

 _Tu sais, entre toi et moi, ce n'est pas toi les ténèbres... Non, toi tu es le soleil qui éclaire le marin égaré dans la tempête. Tu es mon soleil, Gilbert..._

FIN

* * *

Voilà ! Fini ! Bon, j'espère que c'était pas trop pénible, moi-même ayant eu des difficultés à avoir écrit du point de vue de Break. D'ailleurs, j'en veux encore à Jun pour avoir tué mon perso préféré... J'espère que ça vous à plus ! J'aimerais avoir peut-être quelque retour... Positifs comme négatifs, bon, si c'est négatif, j'aimerais que ce soit un minimum constructif, merci...

Personnellement, je suis assez contente de cet OS ! ^^

Sérieusement, vous y avez cru pout le Lemon ? Je suis pas assez à l'aise pour les écrire, pardon... Je laisse ça aux professionnels !

Oh, aussi pour ce qui est du fait que Reim ai déjà déclaré sa flamme à Sharon avant la fin du manga, c'est vrai ! Je n'invente strictement rien ! Dans le tome 24+1, (Le dernier guide officiel, Last Dance) à la fin, i chapitre bonus. Des genres d'épilogue. Donc un pour Elliot, un pour Leo et un pour Reim. Et ben dans celui de Reim, on apprend qu'il aurait déjà essayé, mais qu'il s'était fait remballé... De façon totalement magnifique ! (Sérieusement, j'étais morte de rire :) Surtout quand Break lui avait montré sa façon de penser en le balançant sur le pavé )

Donc on se revois bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction !


End file.
